Ouran Host Club Kingdom Hearts
by kairi-sr
Summary: Sora entre otros formaran parte de ouran Host club. entra para saber mas.


**Hola!, estoy aquí de nuevo recuperando un fanfic que me deje olvidado , no era mi intención haberme olvidado de esta fanfic solo que las cosas se me fueron de las manos en los últimos tiempos y me empeñe en actualiza mis otro fic, bueno como se suele decir mejor tarde que nunca, aquí vengo con el prime capitulo de este fic (si ni siquiera habría puesto el prime capitulo) espero que os guste, y podéis déjame sugerencia en vuestro review.**

**ADVERTENCIA****: este fic es solo una adaptación de anime Ouran host club así que hay spoiler de la misma (solo hay algún que otro destalle que cambien y lo puse a mi gusto) **

* * *

><p>En el prestigioso instituto Ouran, nuestro protagonista abre la puerta de la cuarta sala de lectura, y se encuentra que la habitación estaba respeta de alumnos hablando y riéndose el voz alta que no dejaban a nadie concentrase en los estudios. Suspira y cierra la puerta de lugar, agacho la cabeza y empezó andas por los pasillos de majestuoso instituto para encontrar un lugar donde poder estudia, en una mano sujetaba algunos libros y con la otra sujetaba una especie de amuleto de la suerte.<p>

-hay como cuatro sala de lectura, y la gente hace tanto ruido –dijo en chico para sí mismo

Estuvo andando un rato y para en frente de un ventanal, la luz se fritaba por ella iluminando el pasillo entero, y deja ver el cabello pelirrojo y corto, piel pálida y los ojos azules escondido detrás de unas grandes gafas de nuestro protagonista, la ropa de este de quedaba algo grande para la pequeña estatura de este. El mira fijamente el cielo y aprieta con fuerza el amuleto.

-madre en el cielo… -dijo con un tono triste -… han pasado diez años desde entonces

Retoma su camino en busca de aquel lugar para estudia, subió las escaleras hasta la siguiente planta y siguió andando.

-los niños ricos parece que entra en el instituto para juga

El chico se detiene frente a una puerta y alado de esta tiene un letrero que decía tercera clase de musical, el miro entretenidamente aquella puerta.

-una sala de música vacía… -pone la mano en el picaporte –parece el único lugar donde estudia tranquilamente –abre la puerta y una ráfaga de pétalos de rosa salía de la habitación.

-¡bienvenido! –dijeron unas voces desconocida para el protagonista

El chico se fijo lo que habría dentro de la habitación y se encontró con seis chicos vestido con el uniforme masculino de instituto que consiste en una camisa blanca de mangas corta, pantalones de cuadros escósese de colores blancos y azules y una corbata de mismo modelo que el pantalón. El se fijo que uno de los seis chicos estaba sentado en el medio de los otros cinco, todos ellos tenían una sonrisa brillante y alegre en sus rostros.

-después de abrí la puerta me encontré con el Host* club

**Capitulo 1: comenzando por hoy eres un anfitrión**

"**En el instituto privado de Ouran se define por 1. Familias prestigiosa 2. Riqueza, y la gente prospera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, este Ouran Host Club trata que esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y saca provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica"**

En la tercera sala de música se encontraba nuestro protagonista pegado como una lapa a la puerta que se habría cerrado detrás del él, tenía la cara pálida estilo anime. En aquella sala también estaba nuestros seis misteriosos chicos que no habrían dejado su posición inicial. Los libros estaban tirados en el suelo por el susto que se llevo el pobre pelirrojo, lo único que aún conserva en su mano y que agarraba con una fuerza exagerada era el amuleto. Miro a los chicos que no se habrían movido de lugar.

-¿Ho…Ho…Host Club? –dijo apenas el pelirrojo

-¿Qué? ¿Es un chico? –dijeron dos chico idénticos de cabellos rubios de punta y ojos azules.

-Ventus y Roxas –dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y largo y de ojos aguamarina, miro a los dos chicos idénticos -¿están en la misma clase que esta hueste, verdad?

-sí, pero –dijeron a la misma vez los dos rubios y miraron a peliplata –esta persona no se lleva bien con los demás, así que no lo conocemos muy bien –ambos hicieron un gesto con los brazos dando a entender que no sabían nada.

El peliplata cierra los ojos y sonríe lazando un pequeño suspiro, en eso se dé prende la bombilla.

-de hecho eso es bastante vulgar –dijo el peliplata –bienvenido a Ouran Host Club estudiante especial

- ¿¡que!? –el chico que estaba sentado se paró de golpe y miro con sus ojos azules a pelirrojo, el tenia el cabellos castaño y de punta –entonces, ¿el es el estudiante especial y excepcional, Fujioka Kairi?

En eso nuestro protagonista que intentaba abrí con desespero la puerta que extrañamente no se podía abrí. El raciono cuando el castaño dijo su nombre.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…mi nombre? –dijo intentando esta calmado pero su nervios lo traicionaba

-bueno, el modo que funciona este instituto hace difícil que los plebeyos consigan entra –dijo el peliplata como si fuera lo más normal, y nuestro Kairi tenía cara contrariada por que lo acaban de llama plebeyo en toda su cara –dicen que es difícil que te acepten como estudiante especial si no eres estudiosos ratón de biblioteca –eso termino de hundí a Kairi en la miseria en su cabeza se forma la frase plebeyo estudioso

-ahhh… Bueno… gracias

Antes de que Kairi pudiera hacer nada un brazo misterioso lo agarra por el hombro y lo jala hasta el castaño

-si –empezó decir el castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios –en otras palabras, eres un héroe, Fujioka-kun –en eso hizo un movimiento exagerado con su mano –aunque sea el numero uno de tu clase, eres un estudiante más pobre de todo el instituto

El pelirrojo raciono y empezó alejase a grande pasos de castaño como si fuera un cangrejo y castaño de empezó a proseguí como si estuviera en un desfile de moda con los brazos extendidos por los lados y de una forma elegante empezó anda.

-otros podrían margínate como a un humilde civil –dijo sin deja de seguir a pelirrojo

-no, no son tan malos como me haces ver…

-¿Cómo que no? –Kairi habría parado y el castaño lo a canso y se puso de rodillas con un brazo estirado y una mano en el pecho y los ojos cerrados – ¡una pobreza extrema! –se puso de piel rodeo con un brazo a pelirrojo mientras que es otro brazo estaba en alto y la mirada de castaños empezaron a salirse estrellitas por un rato, después sin deja de agarrado puso la mano que tenia libre en su peso, inclino la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrado y con una encantadora sonrisa dijo lo siguiente -¡bienvenido a nuestro mundo elegante, indigente! –luego extendió su brazos a frente y el escenario se lleno de rosa y el parecía que de su cuerpo salían estrellas.

Kairi se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y se dirigió a la salida dejando a castaño en aquella postura y este ni cuenta se dio.

-con premiso –dijo sin mira atrás

Agarro su libros y cuando iba a volver anda hacia la puerta siente que de tiran de un brazo y escucha la voz de un niño pequeño que extrañamente llevaba puesto el uniforme de instituto diciendo.

-oye, ¡Kai-Chan! ¡Kai-Chan!

En eso siente como su cuerpo echaba macha atrás por el tirón de brazo que de daba cierto niño rubio lacio y ojos azules que de ellos salían estrellitas.

-Kai-chan; ¿eres un héroe? –Dijo el pequeño con voz inocente – ¡es increíble!

-un estudiante especial no es un héroe –dijo calmada mente –espera… -de repente se la cuenta de algo y mira de mala manera a pequeño – ¿¡a quien llamas Kai-chan!? –de grito bien fuerte

El pequeño niño se alejo de él y abrazo con fuerza un conejo de peluche rosado que se saco Dios sabe dónde. Kairi ya empezaba a cansase de aquella situación, no sabía cuánto más podía aguanta pero estaba seguro que ya casi no de quedaba paciencia para aguanta a este circo que lo tenía secuestrado. Agarro con fuerza su amuleto de la suerte y menuda suerte de ha dado en el día de hoy.

-pero no esperaba que el famoso ratón de biblioteca fuera gay –dijo el castaño en una pose pensativa

Kairi lo miro estupefacto, no se podía cree como habría llegado aquella situación tan extraña.

-¿gay?

-¿entonces, que tipo de gusta? –dijo el castaño

El castaño empezó señalando a un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y largos, ojos azules y tenía una cicatriz que era una línea que atravesaba de forma inclinada de derecha hasta izquierda en medio de entre los dos ojos.

-¿el tipo salvaje?

Luego señala a niño pequeño de antes, este se encontraba limpiando sus lágrimas con las orejitas de conejo rosado.

-¿tipo loli-shota*?

Luego señala a los gemelos de hace un rato y este de sonreían con picardía

-¿el tipo demoniaco?

Luego señala a peliplata y este lucia elegantemente

-¿el tipo genial?

Kairi ya estaba empezando alucina con todo aquello, ¡donde demonios se habría metido!

-¡n…no! –empezó a dar paso hacia atrás sin darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia jarrón que apareció de repente –solo estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar

En eso el castaño poner una mano en la mejilla de pelirrojo y acerca su cara muy peligrosamente a la de él.

-o… -de repente el ambiente era muy empalagoso -¿Por qué no lo intesta conmigo? –de empezó acaricia la barbilla -¿quieres?

En eso Kairi siente un descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y se aleja como puede de él haciendo que lo inevitable sucediera, choco contra la mesa donde estaba el jarrón y este empezó a travesease ante de cae, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y intento agarra a vuelo el jarrón pero para su mala suerte fallo por muy poco y el jarrón cae al suelo partiéndose el mil pedazos y Kairi se quedo en shock, ni siquiera era capaz de grita.

-ahhh… -en eso se acercaron los dos gemelos detrás del el mirando el jarro hecho pedazos – el florero de Rene que era el objetivo de nuestra subasta en el instituto –dijo uno de los gemelos –eso no está bien, y pensábamos que podíamos haberlo vendido por ocho millones de yenes –dijo el otro gemelo

-¿¡ocho millones de yenes!? –por fin raciono nuestro protagonista –espera, ¿Cuánto miles son eso…? –Empezó hacer cuenta -¿Cuánto miles hace ocho millones…? –seguía haciendo calculo hasta que por fin se rindió y intento relajase –esto… sobre paga esto…

-¿puedes? –Dijeron ambos gemelos –alguien que no puede ni comprase el uniforme diseñado.

Kairi empezó entra en pánico, ¿¡como demonio iba hacer para paga la deuda!?

-además, ¿qué hace con aquella ropa estúpida?

El peliplata agarro un pedazo de jarrón y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué hacemos Sora? –en eso Kairi empezó a teme lo que pudiera pasa

-¿alguna vez has escuchado este dicho, Fujioka-kun? –el castaño que corresponde con el nombre de Sora se vuelve a sentar y cruza las piernas y de señala con el dedo de forma acusadora –**"cuando este en roma haz lo que dicen los romanos" "si no tiene dinero; trabaja para ello"** –sonrió ampliamente –empezando por hoy… ¡eres el perrito de Host club! –de miro fijamente sin quita aquella sonrisa

En eso el mundo de Kairi empezó a cae a sus piel, no se creía lo que pasaba, él deseaba que fuera un mal sueño y en que cualquier momento despertaría pero no, no era un sueño sino la más pura y absurda realidad.

"**Esto es terrible, mama. He sido capturado por este Host Club de personas extrañas"**

Kairi cae desmayado después de aquel duro shock. Varios minutos después el Host Club está abierto. Aquella habitación estaba lleno de chica tomando café y comiendo dulces en compañía de los seis chicos, el ambiente era agradable y el aroma de lugar era de rosa fresca, sin duda aquel lugar se estaba muy bien.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Sora-kun? –pregunto una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que cuya puntas iban hacia arriba

-por supuesto Selphie, la canción que compartimos de nuestros recuerdos

-hoy te he hecho un paste –dijo otra chica de cabellos rubios y largo y ojos azules-¿quieres probado?

Sora agarro por la barbilla a la chica y se acerco a su cara peligrosamente.

-si me lo permite que me lo coma Namine

-oh, Sora-kun… -la chico se derritió por el gesto de castaño

-Sora-sama, he oído sobre ello…-dijo una chica de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises dejando su tasa de café en la mesita y miro a castaño a los ojos –que han recogido a un gatito perdido

-yo no de llamaría un gatito, sino…bueno hablando de rey de roma –Kairi se acercaba hacia él, llevaba una bolsa de palpe entre sus brazos –el cerdito, bien hecho con el recado ¿has comprado los objeto correctos?

-¿cerdito? –de cayo una gota a lo estilo anime

Empezó a saca las cosas de la bolsa y el castaño miro algo que de llamo la atención un boten que te decía Heart café, lo agarro y lo observo entretenidamente.

-y ¿esto qué es?

-café como puedes ver

-no habría visto esta marca ante, ¿es uno de lo que ya están pulverizado?

-no, es el tipo instantáneo

-¿instantáneo? -dijo las castaña y la rubia a la vez

¡Ohh! ¿Es el tipo donde lo único que debes hacer es échale agua caliente? –Dijo emocionado -¿el renombrado café de los plebeyos?

-¿sí? Entonces eso es el famoso… -dijo Selphie y de repente se estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas que venían curiosas

-así que era cierto que la gente pobre utiliza eso porque no pueden moler los granos de café por el poco tiempo que tienen -dijo Namine las demás chicas acierte con la cabeza muy convencidas

-sabiduría de plebeyo, ya veo –dijo el peli plata que se habría unido a grupo

-¿300 yen por 100 gramos, eh? –dijo uno de los gemelos que recompondría con el nombre de Ventus que se habría unido también con su hermano a grupo

-¡qué precio extraordinario! –dijo el gemelo llamado Roxas

-¡iré a compra otra vez! –Dijo ya molesto de aquel absurda situación -¡discúlpame por no compra granos de café caros!

-no, espera –el castaño se levanto de golpe de su asiento y dijo firmemente –probare esto –todos se quedaron sorprendido por el acto de castaño -¡lo voy a proba!

Se escucho un oh colectivo y todos aplaudieron como focas, acentuando a Kairi, como si estuvieran aplaudiendo a un gran logro.

-bien, Kairi. Ven aquí has el café de los plebeyos

-rico bastardos –dijo por lo bajo y rondo los ojos mientras lo demás seguían concentrados en Sora.

-Sora-sama está perdiendo tiempo –dijo la chica de cabellos cobrizo –de ningún modo el café favorito traído por un humilde plebeyo satisfará su gusto

-¿huh? –Kairi miro a la chica

-disculpa –miro a pelirrojo con una sonrisa –hablaba sola

-aaah…-él no estaba muy convencido de eso

-¡Kairi! –llamo Sora y el pelirrojo se desanimo

-sí, si…

Se acerco con los demás a hace su demostración de cómo se hace un café instantáneo o como le dicen aquellos niños ricos café de los plebeyos. Hecho el café en las tazas y después de echo a cada una agua caliente mientras los demás lo miraba expectante lo que hacía.

-adelante… -termino de hace el café y se lo ofrecía a los demás

-vamos de disfrutado –Sora puso una mirada elegante y llena de brillo, el estaba muy seguro de proba el café pero las chicas de su alrededor no lo estaban

-bebe esto me da algo de miedo –dijo Namine

-padre me reñirá si bebo esta clase -dijo Selphie

El castaño cogió de la barbilla a la castaña y acerco su rostro a el de ella separado por unos pocos centímetros.

-¿lo beberías si lo hiciéramos boca a boca? –dijo de una forma seductora

-l…lo haría…

Se escucho un gritito de emoción entre las muchachas y todo el lugar se lleno de corazones que salían de las chicas que estaban muy emocionadas por el acto de castaño, la única que no encajaba ahí miraba aquellos niños ricos con estupefacción. Miro hacia los gemelos que estaban sentados en una mesa con dos chicas y se puso a escucha la conversación por curiosidad.

-ja, ja, ja y entonces, dijo que se había despertado sorprendido por una pesadilla –dijo Ventus con una sonrisa bien grande

-¡Ven! –Dijo nervioso Roxas –habla de eso… -en eso empezó a soltar lagrimitas –es tan mezquino… hacerlo en frente de lo demás… -aquello empezó a conmover a las chicas –habla de eso…

-Roxas… -lo miro fijamente y luego de dedico una mirada tierna y llena de amor y agarrándole de la barbilla acerco su rostro a rostro de el –perdóname, Roxas -se sonrojo levemente y miro a su hermano fijamente a los ojos –se te veía tan bonito en ese momento –cierra un poco los ojos –que…

-Ven… -se sonrojo y miro con mucho cariño a su hermano

-¡kyaaa! ¡Es el hermoso amor entre hermano! –chillaron las dos chicas que estaban roja y llorando de emociona

Todo esto fue observado por Kairi que de cayo una gota y paso a lado de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

"**¿Por qué están llorando de alegría? No lo comprendo**"

El siguió repartiendo café entre los huésped y pasado un rato ver entrando a chico de la cicatriz, fue el único entre los seis chicos que no habría dicho ni pio, se fijo que llevaba a niño rubio cagando a su espalda, este tenía una cara de recién levántalo, flotaba su manito contra sus ojos intentando quita el poco sueño que aun tenia.

-¡lo siento! –Había dicho medio soñoliento –llego tarde

-¡Tidus-kun! ¡Leon-kun! –dijo una chica peli castaña y con un el ojo izquierdo azul y con el ojo derecho verde

-¡hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo! –dijo una chica rubia de ojos verdes

-lo siento, Yuna-chan y Rikku-chan –dijo aun dormido el pequeño –caí dormido esperando a Squall-kun en el club de kendo –se vuelve a paso la manito por el ojo quitando las lagrimas de cansancio –aun tengo sueño

Aquel gesto sigo que la chica vieran a la cosa más mona de mundo y no pudieron evita cae rendidas por la inocencia y la lindura de aquel niño.

-¡qué lindo!

Esto también fue observado por Kairi, se fijo bien en el niño que aun seguía medio dormido.

-¿de verdad es de 3er año?

-Tidus-senpai es un estudiante brillante, no te fije solo su apariencia –dijo alguien detrás de pelirrojo

Kairi miro hacia atrás y vio que cierto peliplata iba caminando hacía el y paro a su lado, el pelirrojo lo miraba curioso, entre todo este circo él es que parecía más normal.

-y el punto importante de Leon-senpai es su taciturnidad –siguió diciendo si préstale atención a chico que de miraba fijamente

-ahhh…

Era increíble que un tipo como él estuviera como en un sitio como aquel. Kairi no pudo pensar mas porque siente que algo de agarra de brazo y empieza a dar vuelta como una peonza y se dio cuenta que era aquel niño rubio que estaba provocando aquello.

-¡Kai-chan! –dijo con mucho ilusión, y estuvieron dando vueltas durante un rato hasta que este se bajo de brazo de chico pero aun de seguía agarrando de ella, lo miro con una mirada infantil -¿Kai-chan quieres comer paste con nosotros?

-no, no me gustan los dulce –estaba muy mareado veía por tres a molestoso niño, el niño puso sus manos detrás de su espalda

-entonces… ¡te prestare mi conejito!

-no, lo conejitos tampoco me gustan…-se iba recuperando

-¿no te gusta mi conejito? –caso detrás suyo a su conejo rosado y se lo puso delante de el

El ya recuperando de mareo se fijo en el conejito rosado9, lo miro por un buen rato y en eso sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

-q…que lindo –dijo simplemente

Tidus se fijo muy bien en el comportamiento de chico en eso una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, y con una sonrisa de da el conejo a pelirrojo y se macha corriendo.

-¿cuidado bien, Ok? –y se danzo a las piernas de Yuna

-nuestro club utiliza rasgos únicos de todos. Ya que nuestra política es satisface las necesidades de las clientas –dijo el peliplata mirando a vacio y después giro la mirada hasta Sora –por cierto Sora es nuestro anfitrión numero uno: King. El 70% de las clientas lo eligen a él como anfitrión

-¿el fin de mundo está aquí, eh? –dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza

-por cierto, como tu deuda es de ocho millones de yenes –dirigió su mirada a chico –serás el perrito de club hasta tu graduación –golpe bajo para Kairi –ah, mi disculpa. Estarás a cargo de las tareas irrelevantes –el pobre chico lo miraba fijamente y el peliplata podía verse reflejado en las gafas de este –eres libre de escapar, pero mi familia posee más de cien policías privados –ya se lo podía imagina y lo miro estupefacto -¿tienes… un pasaporte?

-¿huh?

-trabaja como un perrito, eh, Dasaoka*-kun –dijo Sora apareciendo de repente en escena y de sopla en la oreja a pelirrojo y este se dé ponen los pelos de punta y pega un salto alejándose de el

-¡por favor no hagas eso!

-no serás famoso entre las señoritas si eras tan patético –le dijo tranquilamente

-no es que este muy interesado en eso

-que está diciendo –de repente saca una rosa y se pone en una pose de príncipe azul -¡es un asunto importante! ¡Un buen hombre que hace feliz a una mujer lo es todo! –y de dio una sonrisa que podía derretí a cualquiera

-¿pero en realidad no importa, no? –Sora se de quedo mirando sorprendido –hombre, mujeres, o la apariencia –miro a castaño a los ojos –lo que importa de una persona es su interior. No tengo ni idea porque existe este club

-que cosa tan cruel –Kairi empezó a molestase por su molestoso acompañante –Dios a veces crea a seres prefectos, con un interior y exterior prefecto –empezó a moverse de forma exagerada haciendo que estaba emocionado y mientras Kairi lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas –puedo entender el sentimiento de consolarte a ti mismo de esa manera. No serias capaz de viví si hacer eso. Pero piensa sobre esto cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué hay piezas de arte en los museos? ¡Si, las cosas hermosa se mues…

Y siguió hablando de cosas sin sentido durante un rato, Kairi lo mirada como si estuviera loco.

"**¿Qué clase de palabra describe de personas? … veamos…"**

Mientras Kairi buscaba la palabra, Sora se dedicaba habla primero sobre la belleza, después paso habla de club, después de los buenos modales y así sucesiva mente hasta alejase de tema inicia. Sora cuando por fin Sora parece termina con el discursito Kairi habría encontrado su palabra.

-¡ah; ya se!

-¿tu corazón no late un poco más rápido? –pregunto Sora sin venir a cuento

-¡detestable! –y ahí la palabra que Kairi buscaba que dejo a Sora de pierda y se fuera a un rico con un aura deprimente –esto… ¿Sora-senpai?

Kairi no entendía porque se había puesto así, ¿no era muy exagerado? Los gemelos empezaron a reí de la situación, no todo los días ponían a Sora en su lugar.

-después de todo eres un héroe –dijeron ambos hermanos y pusieron una mano cada uno en la cabeza de el

"**que personas tan problemáticas**" Kairi cada vez estaba más cansado.

-lo siento. Me llego un poco a corazón –realmente el no habría prestado nada de atención a discurso pero si eso hacía que aquel niño rico dejara de llora en el rincón pues que así sea.

Y así como si no hubiera pasado nada, Sora consiguió de nuevo toda la energía de antes o más, se alejo de rincón y su aura ya no era oscura sino muy brillante y exagerada.

-¡ya veo! ¡Ya veo! –dijo el ya recuperado a cien por cien -¡entonces déjame que te enseñe mas técnica!

-se ha recuperado rápidamente

-señor –dijeron los gemelos

-llámame King

-aunque de enseñe lo básico para ser un anfitrión –dijo Roxas mirando directamente a Sora con una cara de fastidio

-en su caso, ¿ni siquiera aprueba el criterio básico de la estética, verdad? –dijo Ventus igual con cara de fastidiado y se puso delante de Kairi y su hermano izo lo mismo que el –bueno, para los de este tipo, aunque de quiste las gafas –puso su manos sobre las gafas de Kairi y se la empezó a quita –sus ojos se verán incluso más pequeños –ambos gemelos de miraron a los ojos

-¡ah, espera! –los gemelos se quedaron de pierda por lo que veían -¡perdí mis lentillas el primer día de clase!

Los demás se acercaron a mira como era el pelirrojo sin gafas y en eso Sora echo a corre a dirección a Kairi empujando a los gemelos a un lado para que el pudiera ver mejor, l examino durante un rato y bajo la mirada un momento que parecían estreno y en eso chasquea los dedos.

-Ventus, Roxas

-¡señor! –dijeron a la vez haciendo el saludo milita

El castaño izo un gesto con la cabeza a pelirrojo y ambos gemelos entendieron lo quiso decir, agarrando a Kairi de los brazos y se lo llevaron a rastras hacia un pequeño habitación que se encontraba dentro de la sala.

-¡Riku! ¡Llama al diséñalo del pelo! –Señalo a peliplata y este tenía un móvil en su mano -¡Leon-senpai! ¡Tráenos unas lentillas dela enfermería! –señalo a el de la cicatriz y este hecho a corre a penas de dieron la orden

-¿Sora-chan, y yo qué? –dijo ilusionado el pequeño rubio

-Tidus-senpai tu... –empezó a duda

-¡sí, sí!

-comete los pasteles por favor…

En eso se podía aprecia a Tidus sentado en una mesa con su conejito rosa y varios pasteles pero el ambiente era oscuro y deprimente.

-¿sabes qué? –de empezó habla a conejo -dijo que los demás estaban ocupados haciendo algo

Volviendo con los gemelos, habían improvisado un probador con cortinas viejas, ellos tenían en sus manos un uniforme de instituto nuevo y se lo mostraron a Kairi.

-vamos ponte esto

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Que!? –se puso muy nervioso

-no preguntes –los gemelos se echaron encima de él y de empezaron a quita la ropa

-¡NO! –Los apartaba como podía -¡está bien! ¡Me lo probare! ¡Salgan aquí lo dos! –los pillas de imprevisto y los saca a patadas de probado

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí, ambos estaba con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas y se dé ilumino la bombillita aquel par. Afuera de recinto ya estaba atardeciendo, Tidus se había comido todos los pástele que habría y estaba medio soñoliento y los demás estaban esperando que Kairi saliera por fin de probado.

-esto… senpai –después de un buen rato se escucho la voz de pelirrojo

-oh, ¿ya te lo has puesto? –dijo Sora como si no hubiera esperado un buen rato por el

En eso las cortinas se deslizan a un lado y dejan al descubierto a un hermoso joven de cabellos rojo y ojos azules.

-¿no pasa nada si me pongo este uniforme? –dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo

-¡te ves lindo! –El castaño empezó a llora de la emoción -¡eres como una chica!

-¡Kai-chan, eres tan lindo! –dijo Tidus ya sin ningún rastro de sueño

-sí, ere atractivo –dijo Ventus

-haberlo dicho antes, ¿sabes? –dijo Roxas

-de este modo podrás atrae a las clientas –dijo Riku

-si tal como predije –dijo Sora muy orgulloso, los demás lo miraron con una mirada de mentiroso -¡te has graduado de tus tareas irrelevantes! ¡Desde hoy eres un miembro oficial de Host Club! Te entrenare personalmente para que seas un anfitrión de primera. Si reúnes a cien chicas que te elijan, tu deuda de ocho millones de yenes desaparecerá

-¿¡un anfictión!?

Aparece en el mundo de Kairi las cosas cada vez se complicaban más de lo que debían, y ahora que tenía que hacer el, ser un anfitrión o ser un perrito. En la tercera sala de música Kairi se encontraba sentado en una mesa con tres chicas.

-¡Kairi-kun! –Dijo una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules -¿Qué aficiones tienes, Kairi-kun?

-¿cuidas tu piel de una forma especial? –pregunto una chica de cabello azul y ojos azules

-es tan hermoso –dijo otra chica de cabello plateado y ojos rubí

"**se…se acabo…" **Kairi no sabía que hace, las chicas lo miraban esperando una respuesta de su parte y él no sabía por donde empezar, el no era como los otros chicos de club.

-¿Por qué te has unido a este club Kairi-kun? –preguntaron las tres chicas

En eso algo izo clic en su cabeza "**es cierto… si reúno a cien chicas que me elijan, mi deuda de los ochos millones de yenes desaparecerá… ese fue el tarto" **mientras el mantenía la calma, cierta persona lo estaba espiando.

-Kairi-kun, ¿Qué es eso? –la morena señalo lo que agarraba el pelirrojo

-esto… -miro el amuleto de la suerte, se habría olvidado que lo tenía en la mano deseando suerte –es un amuleto de la suerte hecho de conchas -se los enseño

-¡qué lindo!, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-me lo dio mi madre hace diez años ante de morí

-lo siento, ¿de qué murió? –pregunto la peliazul

-de una enfermedad –dijo algo triste

-ya veo –dijo la peli plata

-¿entonces, cuales son tus tareas en casa? –pregunto la morena

-ah, las hago yo mismo –de sonrió a la chica –mi madre cocinaba muy bien –su mirada se notaba cierto tono de añoranza –me dejo muchas recetas cuando se quedo en el hospital. Era muy divertido apréndelas todas una a una –la chicas y el cotilla de Sora cada vez estaba más comidos –y mi padre se alegraba mucho los días en que los cocinaba adecuadamente. Esos días me encantaban

Las chicas quedaron conmovidas y enamora de nuestro pelirrojo.

-esto… -empezó a decir la morena -¿nosotras podríamos…?

-¿elegiste mañana también? –dijo la peli azul

-ah, eso me ayudaría muchísimo

El cotilla de Sora junto con la compañía de los gemelos veían como de iban las cosas a Kairi

-está siendo acertado… -dijo Riku acercándose a trió –es completamente natural

-no necesita técnica –dijeron los gemelos

-Sora-sama –dijo la chica de cabello cobrizo que había sido ignorada por el castaño

El castaño la miro y volvió a su forma galán.

-¡ahhh! Discúlpame, mi princesa –de dio una de su mejores sonrisas y se sentó con ella en el sofá –estaba algo preocupado por aquel niño

-parece que vigilas muchos a esa persona… -dijo la chica y de miro a los ojos

-claro, lo estoy educando como si fuera mi hijo –y en eso chasquea los dedos llamando la atención de todos - ¡Kairi! –izo una señal con su dedo de que viniera hacia aquí

-¿sí? –dijo el pelirrojo ya alado de castaño

-te presento –agarra la mano de la chica -a mi clienta, la princesa Ayanokoji

"**ah, la persona de antes" ** le miro sorprendido

-encantado de conocerle –dijo con una sonrisa de igual modo

Sora a verle se queda un segundo de pierda y a siguiente se encontraba dando un abrazo de oso a Kairi contra la voluntad de este.

-¡qué lindo, Kairi! –el estaba sonrojado, a la chica se dé cayo una gota y Kairi se quedaba sin aire – ¡esa expresión tímida es buena! ¡Buena! ¡Muy buena!

-Sora-sama –izo señal para que dé hiciera caso pero el no de hacia caso

Kairi sentía que se iba a partir en dos o morirse por falta de oxigeno si esto seguía así, miro a la mesa donde estaba sentado Tidus, Leon y las chicas que lo acompañaban antes.

-¡Leon-senpai, ayúdame!

El chico de la cicatriz lo mira y sin esperado se encontraba separando a Sora de pelirrojo, Leon a separado de plasta lo carga en alto y lo mira atentamente y se da cuenta de algo que lo deja sorprendido y de ilumina la bombilla.

-Leon-senpai, no hacía falta llegar tan lejos –dijo Sora aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, Leon aun seguía cagando a Kairi y este de miraba dese tendidamente – ¡vamos, ven a los brazos de papa!

-¡no necesito dos padres! –dijo el pelirrojo enfadado y se bajo de los brazos de Leon

Mientras Kairi discutía con Sora no se dio cuenta que cierta chica de cabellos cobrizo lo miraba con mirada asesina. Al día siguiente Kairi se dirigió a su clase a coge sus cosas y más grande fue su sorpresa a no encontradas en su sitio.

-eh… mi cartera a desaparecido –miro por la ventana que estaba al lado de su puesto y se fijo que en el estanque de afuera que algo estaba flotando –oh, no –resulto se su cartera y su cosas que flotaban en el agua –pensaba que no habría abusones en esta academia

Salió a toda prisa de salón, corrió por los largos pasillos, en eso paso a lado de alguien pero no supo quien era hasta que esta hablo.

-ah, tu… -resulto ser cierta chica de cabellos cobrizo y Kairi para en seco -¿ahorra se te ve arreglado gracias a Sora-sama, eh? –el `pelirrojo la miro de reojo –tal vez también deberías solucionar tu naturaleza maleducada –y a decir esto ella se marcho

Kairi se quedo ahí parado durante un rato y volvió a toma su camino hacia el estanque, cuando llego se quito los zapatos y se arremango los pantalones y entro a estanque a coge sus cosas. Pasado un rato ya había sacado todas sus cosas pero aun faltaba su billetera que no la conseguía, aun tenía en su cabeza lo que acababa de pasa con la chica.

"**bueno, estoy seguro de que esa chica era la culpable. Sea cual sea su razón, debo encontrar mi billetera, o si no, no tendré dinero para la cena" **

**-**¡oye, plebeyo! -Kairi escucho la voz y se giro para ver a quien de pertenecía y resulto ser el castaño -¿tienes agallas papa sáltate las actividades de club, eh? –Sora lo mira y después dirige su mirada a las cosas mojadas -¿Por qué estas limpiando tu cartera?

Kairi seguía buscando su billetera en el estanque, miro a castaño por un momento y sitio es su búsqueda.

-se me cayó por accidente –Sora lo volvió a mira –No puedo encontrar el dinero para la comida de esta semana

Kairi siguió buscando sin ningún resultado, de repente escucha como alguien entra en el estanque, miro a su lado y se encontró con el castaño que aparece se habría unido a él para la búsqueda de la billetera.

-no pasa nada; tú también te vas a mojar

-no me importa si me mojo –Kairi se dé quedo mirando atentamente mientras este seguía buscando –como dicen "los hombre atractivo el agua no de hace daño"

Kairi se quedo embelesado, se quedo mirando como el castaño buscaba su billetera, en todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos era la primera vez que lo veía así. El tiempo pareció detenerse para él, solo raciono cuando sintió una visa golpea su cara.

-¡oh!, ¿esta es lo que estabas buscando? –el castaño de muestra un billetera, este tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y se acerca a él -¿Qué ocurre? Estas soñando despierto, ¿sabes? –mueve la billetera delante de las narices de Kairi -¿te he gustado?

Kairi raciono por completo y puso una cara de poco amigos y de arrebata la billetera.

-¿¡que dices!?

-¿pero por qué haces esto? –lo miro seria mente y el pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo serio que se puso –

-pues… -dudo un momento, no sabía si debía decirle la verdad o decirle una pequeña mentira, estuvo pensando un rato y a final decidió decirle una mentira –se me cayó accidentalmente de la ventana

Kairi no supo si Sora se creyó la mentira o no, lo único que estaba seguro es que el castaño estaba desaparecido, ya había pasado media hora desde que se lo encontró en el estanque y de ayudo a recupera su billetera, no sabía nada de el después de que se machare sin decirle nada a respeto. Ahora Kairi se encuentra en la sala de club que se encontraba lleno de clientas, pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie de club por los alrededores. "**que extraño" **se sentó en una mesa alejada de los demás y si pierde en su mente que no se dio cuenta que cierta chica de cabellos cobrizo se sienta en la silla delante de él.

-qué pena sobre lo de tu cosas –dijo con una voz maliciosa y Kairi la vio a la cara -¿sí?, eso fue muy desafortunado –temo un poco de café de una taza que llevaba consigo y Kairi la miraba entretenidamente

"**¿Por qué me habrá elegido esta persona?"**

**-**pero para poder coge esa sucia cartera, has molestado las preciosas manos de Sora-sama por ello –dejo su tasa sobre la mesa -¿en realidad no conoces tu lugar, verdad? –Lo miro atentamente a los ojos –Sora-sama está preocupado por ti, porque tu educación es inusual –Kairi se quedo pensativo por sus palabras –no te creas que en realidad te este adorando

-entonces tu estas… -se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba -¿celosa?

La chica se dé quedo mirando como si tuviera tres ojos, después lo que paso luego fue muy confuso para los presente de lugar, pero la mesa donde estaban sentado el pelirrojo y la peli cobriza se encontraba tirada a un lado, el florero estaba roto y Kairi estaba encima de la chica.

-¡aaaaah! Kairi-kun… ¡Kairi-kun de repente se ha puesto muy violento! –grito la chica a los cuatro vientos -¡que alguien me ayude rápido! –La demás chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que estaba pasando -saque a este plebeyo fuera… -no pudo continuar hablando porque de repente ambos era mojados con agua

Todo quedo en un repentino silencio, Kairi se levanta encima de la chica, miro a su alrededor y mira que lo gemelos se encontraba a lado de ellos con una jarra vacía cada uno de ellos, el pelirrojo comprendió que ellos fueron los causantes de que estuvieran mojados.

-¿q…que están haciendo? –pregunto la chica que estaba confusa, Sora se acerco a la chica y de ayudo a levanta de suelo –Sora-sama –lo miro con cara trágica –Kairi-kun quería…

-que descortés… -la interrumpió y de dirigió a la chica una mirada seria –lanzaste la cartera a Kairi al estanque

-como… -tanto la chica y el pelirrojo se quedaron sorprendidos -¿tienes alguna prueba?

-eres muy hermosa –levanto su cabeza para queda a la altura de su mirada, todos los miembros de club miraban a la chica de forma muy seria -pero no eres apta para ser nuestra clienta –dijo con sequedad –lo sé. Kairi no es de ese tipo de chicos

-¡SORA-SAMA IDIOTA! –la chica empezó a correr con lagrimas en los ojos por la humillación por la que acababa de pasa

-y a ti, te informó el castigo por causa tanto jaleo –miro a pelirrojo y de señalo con el dedo -¡ahora tienes que conseguir mil clientas!

La cara de Kairi era todo un poema, ya quería echase ahí mismo llora como un bebe, "**mil**" aquella palabra hacia que sus esperanza de salir de aquel club vaya disminuyendo. El castaño de extiende la mano a pelirrojo y este sale de su trance, y la agarra y de ayuda levantase.

-espero tu progreso con ansias –de giña un ojo –novato natural

Kairi se dé quedo mirando raro, este chico no pararía de sorprendedle. Riku se acerca a él y de da una bolsa color café.

-este es el uniforme de remplazo –miro a pelirrojo de arriba abajo -¿es mejor que esta mojado, no?

-muchas gracias

Echo a una ojeada a uniforme y no dijo nada más. El ambiente estaba más relajado, las clientas estaban más tranquilas e igual manera estaban los demás miembros de club, en aquellos momentos Kairi se encontraba en el probado improvisado cambiándose de ropa, en eso Sora se acerca con unas toallas y agarra la cortina y la desliza a un lado.

-Kairi toma…

Cuando entra no puede cree lo que sus ojos de mostraba, delante del él veía a pelirrojo que se acaba de quita la camisa pero llevaba puesto una pequeña camisita de tirante que resaltaba dos pequeños bultos en el pecho de pelirrojo. Sora cerro de golpe la cortina y se de encendió la bombilla pero aquellos momento prefería que no hubiera ocurrido.

-Kairi, ¿eres una chica? –pregunto inocentemente como si ni hubiera visto nada

-biológicamente si

En eso ella sale de probado, lleva puesto el uniforme femenino de instituto Ouran que consistía en una camisa blanca ajusta resaltando su figura, ella se habría remangado las mangas, una falta tableada tipo escocesa de cuadros blancos y azules, una corbata pequeña de mismo diseño que la falda, medias hasta las rodillas de color azul marino. Esto fue el colmo para Sora, ¡era muy hermosa!, el castaño empezó a grita y a tirase de los pelos por lo que sus ojos veían.

-pensé que estaba bien si los senpais me tomaban por un chico –se acomodo la pequeña corbata –parece que mi conciencia para los géneros es más baja que los de una persona normal

Sora estaba completamente en shock, los demás miembros de club entraron a la pequeña salita encontrándose con aquella escena.

-la situación ha cambiado de una manera muy interesante –dijo Riku con tranquilidad, este chico lo sabía todo desde el principio

-cierto –dijeron lo gemelos, este par y los otros dos fueron que se dieron cuenta en el proceso

-ah, pero senpai estuviste genial en ese momento –dijo regalándole una sonrisa que izo que Sora dejara sus nervios y se pusiera como un tomate

-¿tal vez sea un comienzo hacia el amor? –dijo el peliplata sin mas

-pero no está mal ser anfictión y escucha las conversaciones de las chicas –eso izo que Sora se pusiera pálido y ella se puso pensativa -¡oh! –Se dio cuenta de una cosa –tal vez comenzare a llamarme a mi misma como ore* a partí de ahora –y empezó a reí por lo divertido de la situación

Definitivamente la vida de nuestra protagonista va a dar un giro de 180% y igual será para nuestros anfitriones, a partí de este momento las aventuras de Host Club han empezado.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES: <strong>

***Host significa anfitrión, una personas que recibe a los invitados. **

***este nombre modificado es un insulto. Dasa(i) (adj) -patético**

***"ore" es una versión menos educada de "yo", opuesta a "watashi" o "jibun"  
><strong>


End file.
